


Journey

by sunflower_swan



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at the Burrow (Harry Potter), Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: How much can a Weasley Christmas tradition change Draco? A lot turns out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029495
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runnin_manatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnin_manatee/gifts).



> **December 2020**  
>  Prompt: Tradition  
> Word Count: 364
> 
> Thank you to the challenge mods!
> 
> _This is posting on runnin_manatee's birthday, so I'm calling this her birthday gift. It's her favorite: a fic with no dialogue!_ :D

The first year they were dating, Draco did not attend Christmas at the Burrow. Their relationship had only been official for a couple of months and Draco would only ruin everyone’s happy day with his cloudy presence; he didn’t need that on his conscience. Despite Harry’s insistence, he found it unlikely that any member of the massive Weasley clan would welcome him with open arms, given his sordid history. 

The second year, Ron and Ginny  _ literally  _ tied him up then disapparated with him to the Burrow. It’s difficult to sneak up on a Slytherin and catch them unawares, and he’s still not sure how they managed it. Throughout the day, Draco made his best effort to blend in with the (hideous) furniture, but to no avail. He found himself, against his will and better judgment, immersed in conversation with one ginger or another. Altogether, the experience was interesting and entertaining, with a dash of awkward.

By the third year, Draco had integrated himself into the Weasley family and their festive tradition without reservation. He was the most spirited participant in a rousing sing-along of “God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs.” When Molly turned on the wireless, he joined her excitement for the musical stylings of Celestina Warbeck. A few attendees lost an eyebrow or two after he instigated an Exploding Snap tournament. At the end of the evening, a somewhat tipsy Arthur approached him and inquired when they might expect an engagement announcement. Draco glanced at his love, standing in the kitchen with George, and pondered the idea … 

This will be the fourth Christmas they’ve spent together and Draco’s third Weasley Christmas-shindig. It is also the night Draco will propose to Harry. Surrounded by the only loving family Harry has ever known, as well as his -- and now Draco’s -- closest friends seems a fitting environment. Draco runs his fingers across the smooth band in his pocket. He gazes across the living room to where Harry is sitting and laughing between Ron and Hermione on the well-loved sofa. His heart beats a rapid rhythm in his chest as he walks unsteadily toward the couch, takes Harry’s hand, and bends down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, sis! You are awesome!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://sunflower-swan.tumblr.com/)! XOXO


End file.
